Last Dance
by louiselane
Summary: Who says Chloe and Lois didn’t dance at the prom?


**TITLE:** Last Dance  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Who says Chloe and Lois didn't dance at the prom?  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark, Chloe/Lex  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex  
**SPOILER:** Spirit  
**DEDICATION:** To April for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and for the girls for Clois, Chlexes, Lois/Clark and Chloe/Lex appreciation thread on fan forum, Devoted to Clois (Especially to Loisforever who gave me the idea for the last scene in the loft) and Naughty Seduction.

**A/N:** This is how this episode, which I loved btw, should have ended.

After the night she had, Chloe was a little tired. Being queen and possessed all in the same night, and still having to see Clark dance with Lana, was too much for one night. She was saying goodbye to Lois, who was trying to get drunk, when she noticed Lex arrive at the prom.

Lex was wearing a tuxedo. 'Which makes him even sexier', Chloe thought.

"Are you leaving?" Lex asked a bit disappointed. "Just when I'm here to dance with you? Sorry if I'm late, I had a busy day at work."

"I didn't know you were coming," Chloe said with an happy smile, she was glad that Lex came.

"And miss you dressed like a queen? No way!" Lex said with a smirk. "But every queen needs a king. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course," Chloe said with a smile, winking at Lois. Lois smiled at her.

Lois was tired of that day too. She didn't plan to come to a prom, and she didn't plan upon wearing pink. She decided to go back to the Kent Farm and go to bed. She had enough.

She approached Chloe, who was dancing with Lex, "Chloe, I've got to go now. I'm too tired. Getting possessed and wearing pink wasn't on my 'to do' list this morning."

"Getting possessed?" Lex asked confused, still dancing with Chloe.

"I'll explain later," Chloe said with a grin. "Okay cuz. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight," She said, kissing Lois' cheek.

"What happened before I arrived?" Lex asked curiously, still dancing with Chloe.

"Long story, but A girl had an accident and died, but she was infected by meteor rocks and became some kind of spirit who possessed Mrs Kent, Lana, Lois and me. All she wanted was to be the prom queen."

"And I missed it all? Too bad," Lex said a little disappointed, with a smirk on his face.

"Awww. You didn't missed anything. Unless you want to see a sequel to Carrie, without the bloody part."

"Owww, it was like that?" Lex asked surprised, laughing. "So, I hope your night has become better?" The bald billionaire said, touching her face.

"It's almost perfect," Chloe said giggling.

"I'll make perfect" Lex said, suddenly kissing her with a passionate and desirable kiss. "And now?"

"It's perfect," Chloe said with a big smile, making Lex smile back. They were still dancing.

Chloe was overwhelmed by Lex's actions, it was adorable for him to do this for her. To dance with her and kiss her like that was so thoughtful of him. It was times like these when she could forget his dark past and remember him only as her friend, Lex.

The night was still young and Chloe now didn't want it to end. But it seemed that everybody was starting to leave. Including Clark, who was already leaving Lana after one dance to return to the farm with his parents.

But not her. This was her prom night and she was the queen. She deserves to enjoy the night with Lex.

"Everybody is already leaving?" Chloe said with a sad look.

"Not yet," Lex said, approaching the stage to talk to the band Lifehouse. He whispered something in the lead singer's ear, who nodded and started playing another song, "Hanging By A Moment."

"Thank you, Lex. You did make this night memorable," Chloe said, as Lex came back to her side.

"No problem, Chloe. The night is still young, and this night is yours - only yours - my queen," The billionaire said, looking at the smiling Chloe.

"So, let's dance!" Chloe finally said, letting him take her to the dance floor again.

Clark arrived at home later with his parents. He noticed Lois was in the loft looking at the stars, and still wearing the pink dress. Shelby was next to her like always, laying down upon the floor.

"Lois?" Clark questioned, surprised to see her still awake. "It's almost 4 a.m. Why are you still awake and wearing the dress?"

"I can't sleep, and since I didn't go to my own prom, I wanted to take advantage of tonight even in this dress. They should ban the color pink off the face of earth. Why is it that Barbie cannot choose another color? A blue dress for example? Argh," Lois complained rolling her eyes. "But I guess everybody had fun tonight huh? Even Chloe danced with Lex who arrived late."

"I saw that. It was good for her. She deserves the best."

"Yeah. She does," Lois nodded, looking back into the telescope.

"You know Lois" Clark started, making Lois pay attention at him again. "Everybody had fun tonight, except you."

"What do you mean Smallville?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"I mean Chloe had her dance, I had mine. You deserve a dance too." Clark explained with a goofy smile.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Lois answered, already annoyed.

"Not necessarily. You are still wearing the dress, and I'm still wearing a tux. I saved the last dance for you, and if I turn on the radio, we can still have our dance. What do you think?"

"Our secret dance?" Lois asked with a smile.

"Our secret dance."

After turning on the radio, which was playing, "I can't take my eyes of you" by Melanie Doane, Clark took her hand.

_So dear to me  
Always keep me company  
Who needs to go outside  
I will be your silent bride_

"Are you kidding me?" Lois complained about the song.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

"Shut up and dance Lois," Clark held her in his arms, and let her face lay down upon his chest.

_Nothing ever needs to be said  
You send your message  
right into my head  
You fill me up when I'm alone  
So soothing is your monotone_

"Actually, this is nice. Thank you, Clark. I guess you are right. I need this last dance after all," Lois finally admitted.

_I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you_

"I told you," Clark said with a smile. Suddenly, without Lois noticing (for she was a little drunk), Clark started floating on purpose with her still in his arms. Lois was a little tipsy already and this added to her confusion.

_So maybe you're not as real  
as the others  
But I choose you over all my past lovers  
For they have come and they have gone  
but I can always turn you on _

"What is happening?" Lois asked.

"What do you mean?"

_I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you_

"What do I mean? We are flying, Clark." Lois said shocked.

"Flying? I guess you drunk too much punch Lois," Clark answered with a goofy smile, landing with her upon the floor again.

"I guess so..." Lois looked at him suspiciously. "But it seemed as if we were flying. Maybe I'm too drunk, but I still have this spinning sensation around me," Lois rambled, still not sure if Clark was telling the truth. "I guess I had better go to bed now. But I have to change first, pink is definitely not my color." She said, she was still annoyed with the dress.

When Lois was about to go into the bedroom Clark took her hand, making her body collide with his. "What the hell are you doing, Smallville?"

"Making the night perfect," Clark said, kissing her gently and passionately. Lois tried to resist at first, but she gave up and kissed him back

"You're so pretentious Smallville," She said after the kiss, "Who says your kiss is perfect?"

"It wasn't?" Clark asked her with a smirk.

"It was okay," She lied to him, covering up the fact that she really liked his gesture.

"I'll let you sleep Lois. It's almost 5 a.m. Goodnight."

"Good night Smallville," Lois said, with a goofy smile.


End file.
